Weakness
by magicalriot
Summary: Mick has left LA, unable to be around Beth without giving in to temptation, and unwiling to put her in harms way. With Josef's help, Beth has gone to convince Mick to come home to saftey. But will she be able to convince him that he is worth the trouble?
1. Missing You

Ok, in my version of events, Beth has split with Josh after realiseing her feelings for a certain gorgeous vampire. Having only seen 4 episodes (I live in Australia) my story could stray from later episodes. Slight spoilers for first four eps. Don't own anything.

Mick has left LA after sharing a kiss with Beth, unable to be around her without giving in to temptation. Knowing he is dangerous and bad for her, he leaves, so not to put her in harms way. Mick has become more and more reckless, seeming not to care whether he lives or dies. Josef is the only person who knows where he is, and begins to fear for his friend's safety. So he sends in the one person who could convince him to behave – Beth Turner.

Chapter 1

Beth sat in her apartment, sipping away at a cup of coffee as she checked her emails. Since the split with Josh, she had found she almost enjoyed living alone. Of course, if it were Mick St John making the offer, there was no way she would refuse. Beth sighed out loud at that thought, running a hand through her blonde hair in frustration. Micks abrupt disappearance three months ago had left her cold and angry – and more than a little hurt. They had shared cases, her blood, saved each other's lives – but he ran away at a kiss. Damn good kiss, however.

Beth groaned. "Come on, girl, snap out of it. He left, move on already." She glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see it read midnight already. She closed down her laptop and moved to her room to get ready for bed, pulling on an old, worn pair of pyjamas.

Then came a soft knock on the door.

She couldn't help it. Her heart began to race in anticipation for who it might be. She missed Micks midnight calls more than was comfortable. Beth carefully looked out the peephole, and her heart fell in disappointment as she realised the vampire on the doorstep wasn't the one she wanted to see. She opened the door.

"Josef. What brings you here?" Beth asked politely. He grinned at her.

"Can I come in?" Beth nodded, gesturing towards her lounge.

"I'd offer you a drink, but I don't exactly keep blood around. Sorry," she added sarcastically, sitting opposite him on the couch.

"No problem. I only go the fresh stuff – and Mick would rip me to pieces if I touched you," he said. Beth felt her stomach drop again at his name, and looked away from Josef.

"How is he?"

"That's why I'm here."

Beth looked up, anxiety fluttering in her stomach. "What happened?"  
"It's what's going to happen that worries me." She had never seen Josef look so serious. It terrified her.

"Damn it, Josef, just tell me! What's wrong with Mick?"

Josef sighed, "He's turned into a regular kamikaze, that's what. He's become dangerous, mainly to himself. Being stupid on cases, nearly getting himself killed. I don't get the fascination with you, to be completely honest, but it seems being away from you isn't helping." Beth closed her eyes, anger and fear directed at Mick overwhelming her.

"So why are you here? I haven't talked to him in months. He won't answer my calls, and I have no idea where he is." In answer, Josef handed across a sheet of paper with a street address on it. Her eyes widened.

"Is this…?" Josef nodded.

"I need you to convince him to take care of himself. He's been my best friend for sixty odd years – I would like him around for the next sixty, if at all possible." Beth nodded, jumping off the couch and running to her room. She emerged, barely a minute later, dressed and holding a handbag. Josef was already at the door, ready to leave.

"One more thing." He turned, and looked at her questioningly.

"Why me? Why send me after him, and not go yourself?"

Josef gave a half smile. "If I went after him, we'd argue, he would distract me from the point, win the fight and I'd leave forgetting what I came to do. You, however, are his weak spot. Have been since you were six years old. And don't forget it." With that, Josef turned and left, leaving Beth to lock up her apartment and race down to her car, oddly pleased at being Mick St Johns weakness.


	2. It's Not Over

**I found the name of a random town to put in this story; so sorry if the details are inaccurate! ******

The drive to Visalia had never felt longer, Beth reflected. Driving towards Mick reminded her of that day, months ago, when he drank her blood. The memory didn't bother her – didn't make her flinch or recoil. She saved his life. Or his undeath. Whatever. And it hadn't hurt, well, barely. Only at the moment when his fangs entered her. After that, it was blissful. Like floating.

Beth shook her head and turned up the music, not wanting to drift off on the road at 3 am.

As the town came into view, Beth began to feel nervous. Mick didn't want to see her. He wouldn't have left after that amazing kiss if he did. Taking a deep breath, Beth turned down the side street that led to the derelict old house that Josef had directed her to. She climbed out of the car, pulling her long coat tighter around her. Pushing at the iron gates, she was unsurprised to find them locked. Her eyes cast around for another entrance. It was then that she noticed the creeping vines tangled up the brick wall.

"Oh, this is just way to cliché for me," she muttered, putting her foot into the perfect hold made by the vines. Beth had always been good at climbing – she was up and over the wall within a minute. Pausing for a moment at the foot of the wall, she peered up at the house, shrouded in darkness.

It was enormous – a mansion. At least three stories, it was an old stone building, clearly abandoned some time ago. A storm, or some sort of disturbance had caused the east wing to collapse on itself, giving the whole place a lopsided feel. The garden would have been magnificent, once upon a time. The remains of garden beds were just visible under the tangle of weeds and overgrown hedges. But right now the jungle themed garden was on Beth's side. She pushed her way through the foliage, being as quiet as possible, until she was barely two meters from the front doorstep.

If someone were to ask her why she was hiding, she couldn't say. Somehow, she felt like Mick would only listen to her if she got inside – and something told her he wasn't going to open the door and invite her in for a drink.

A quick survey of the house told her that Mick was no idiot – he locked all doors and windows on the ground floor. Taking one last desperate look around, almost ready to just knock, Beth noticed an open window on the second floor. It was three meters left of a balcony, but she thought she could make it between them on the uneven wall. But how to get to the balcony?

The answer was fairly simple – get the ladder out of the gardening shed, put it up against the wall and climb up. Once on the shaky ladder, Beth realised that it ended a meter below the balcony.

Which was where the rope came in handy.

Throwing it around the railing, she hauled herself up that last metre, and clambered onto the balcony. Collapsed on the floor, she waited for her body to stop trembling and for her breath to return before swinging a leg over the edge and preparing to climb to the window. Loosing her balance, Beth fell against the door leading out to the balcony she was on. Throwing out a hand to stop her fall, she accidentally hit the handle.

To her immense surprise, the door swung open.

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she crept into the house and shut the door behind her. Tiptoeing on the old floorboards, Beth knew it was only a matter of time before Mick climbed out of his freezer to investigate the creaking noises. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Illuminated by moonlight, she jumped up and sat on the bench. Mick couldn't sneak up on her this way, and he'd realise it was her before he started with the fast movements and the blood draining. Satisfied, Beth settled down to wait.


	3. Never Let You Go

**By the way…the chapter titles are song names that I thought fitted… I hope you agree.**

The instant Mick woke up, he knew.

_Someone was in his house!_

Climbing out of the freezer, Mick paused long enough to pull on a pair of jeans. Once out in the draughty corridor of the derelict building, he took a deep breath through his nose, smelling his intruder.

They were close, but there was no trace in the corridor. Must have come in through an upstairs window, Mick realised. Cursing himself for being so careless, Mick followed the scent towards the kitchen. Then a subtle perfume reached him, vaguely fruity and sweet, and just as familiar to him as his own scent. Mick stopped, closing his eyes and inhaling deeper. His emotions began to whirl and race as he snuck into the shadows of the kitchen with the stealth and grace of a tiger.

Illuminated in the fading moonlight, Beth sat cross-legged on the kitchen bench. She seemed to be patiently waiting, unaware of his presence. Mick drew deeper into the shadows and tried to sort out the bitter war of reason and emotion raging in his mind.

If he went to her, spoke to her, the future would become cloudy and unpredictable – she had the effect of turning everything around in a direction he didn't understand. If he left at this point, without her noticing that he was ever here, he would continue his lonely existence, and she would be safe without him.

But when Beth was around, logic regularly took a backseat.

Which is why Mick walked into the moonlight, his eyes fixed on Beth.

"Hi."

Beth jumped as Mick walked into the open light of the kitchen, much to her disgust. Despite spending the last six and a half minutes reminding herself not to get a fright, he managed to creep up on her. After composing herself, Beth slid gracefully off the bench, and clasped her hands behind her back to hide the trembling.

"Hi, Mick," she said softly. He still looked as incredible as ever, she noticed. The fit, tanned body, unobscured by a shirt at the moment, reminded her of what she had been missing for the last three months. His messy, loose curls and charming smile made her heart ache.

"Beth. What are you doing creeping around my house?" Micks voice was flat and uninterested. Beth pursed her lips together, a little unnerved by his attitude.

"What's wrong with a friend popping in for a drink?" she asked teasingly, taking a step closer. He instantly took one back, as though she was a threat. She stopped too, cut deeply.

"How did you find me?" Micks voice was still deadpan. Fear began to creep up in Beth, suddenly thinking she had done the wrong thing by coming here. Tossing aside those thoughts, she put on the cocky, smug reporter attitude.

"I'm kind of in the business of finding information, Mick," Beth kept her tone light, hoping that he would show some sort of emotion.

"Josef told you." Beth nodded, just a little. Mick frowned at her.

"Just leave, Beth," Mick said before turning away. But he made a mistake here. For the first time, Beth heard a hint of sadness in his voice, and realised that there was a chance to break through to him.

"No way. Not until I have some answers." Beth grabbed a chair from beside the table, spun it around and sat on it. To her immense surprise, the chair, weakened by the years of disuse, collapsed underneath her. Before she could even hit the ground, Mick had scoped her up in his arms. Eyes wide, she looked up at him, just as he looked down at her with concern. Their eyes meeting unexpectedly tore down Micks guard, keeping him still as she raised a hand to his face.

"Mick," Beth said softly. He closed his eyes and lent into the soft touch of her hand on his cheek.

_No!_

He pulled away, putting Beth down on the ground. She groaned in frustration.

"Mick! Will you just talk to me, please? Just tell me…" Her voice trembled. Beth had to remind herself that she had come to help Mick, not to pump him for answers. It didn't matter that he left her, she thought, only that he was OK.

"Tell me why you aren't taking care of yourself. Mick, getting yourself killed won't solve anything," Beth begged. Mick flinched at her words.

"Why would you think I'm trying to kill myself?" Mick said, the monotone returning. He turned away from Beth and looked out the window, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Because you're being an idiot. Josef told me that you're being incredibly reckless. Do you think you would be helping people by dying?" Beth approached him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Her touch sent shivers through both of them.

Mick pulled back. "I think you should go."

Anger flared through Beth. She shrugged off her coat, wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath. She spread the coat out on the ground, and then sat on top of it.

"Not a chance. You're stuck with me until you can promise that you will take care of yourself." Beth curled up on the coat, as though settling in for a snooze.

Mick just stared at her, unable to believe what he was seeing. Her eyes never left his face, and therefore did not miss the slight smile on his lips. Mick had always loved her stubbornness, even if it was a pain in the ass.

"Won't Josh be worried?" Beth thought she detected a slight hint of jealousy, but that could have been wishful thinking.

"I ended that not long after you disappeared," Beth said shortly. The anger prickled and burned in her, ready to burst out. "Did you think at all, Mick? Did you even consider what you leaving could do to m… to others? Or do you think of yourself as that much of a monster that you didn't think anyone would care?" Beth's voice softened as she reached what she knew was the heart of the issue. Mick ran his hands through his hair and knelt down beside her.

"You can't possibly… Beth, I'm not safe. Please, walk out of here, and don't think about me again. Go back to your job, and your life. Be safe," Mick pleaded. Beth looked into his eyes, sat up, and placed her hands either side of his face.

"I have a problem with that. Two, actually. Firstly, you always seem to be saving me. So why on earth are you unsafe? And secondly, I'm sort of in love with you, which makes forgetting you a little tricky."

And that was it. At her words, her concern, the look in her eyes, Mick surrendered. Just like he had when he first met her as an adult, after he saved her, and he gave in to that hug. Funny how one moment, one decision could change everything. He smiled at Beth, the winning smile that she had missed so much.

"Well that changes things," he said. "No running from you now, is there?" Beth looked up at him, disbelieving. With the grin still in place, he covered her hands with his, removing them from his face so he could lean in and gently place his lips against hers. Mick felt her smile against him, then kiss him back harder. Beth's arms slowly circled Mick's neck, pulling him closer as they fell back onto the coat. The last thing to cross her mind before loosing any coherent train of thought was, _Josef was right. I am his weakness._


	4. Somewhere in Between

Song – Somewhere in Between by Lifehouse 

Beth woke to a strange beeping noise. Groaning as she rolled over to whack her alarm clock, she frowned as her hand failed to find anything. Pulling herself into sitting position, Beth surveyed the room in confusion.

Sunlight filtered in from the window, facing east, bathing Beth in it's light from her position on the four-poster bed. Mick had sent her up here last night, after they were through kissing. He returned to his freezer, much to her dismay. Beth fell back on the bed, savouring the memory of last night and finally knowing for sure that Mick cared for her. The persisting noise coming from downstairs pulled her back to reality. Beth reminded herself who would be downstairs to greet her, then quickly clamoured out of bed.

Minutes later, Beth walked down the extravagant staircase into the entrance hall. Last night, she had snuck down a servant's staircase. This morning, she made all the noise she wanted to as her hand trailed along the banister during her descent. Hearing the strange noise coming from her left, she followed it until she reached the kitchen, where her coat had been picked up off the floor and draped over a chair. Beth lent against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised as she watched Mick in the kitchen. He had the oven going, a timer the origin of the sound. He looked so cute, she noticed, trying to cook something unidentifiable.

"Need a hand there, master Chef?" Beth teased from the doorway. Mick turned to look at her, flour on his face.

"Good morning. Nice of you to finally get up," his eyes sparkled as he watched her walk closer to him, reaching up to wipe flour from his face and kissing his lips gently. Beth gave him a curious stare as she showed him the amount of flour she wiped off his forehead.

"It's been a while since I've cooked. No real need to, you see," Mick said apologetically. Beth just grinned and took the wooden spoon from his hand.

"Watch the master at work."

Within ten minutes, Beth and Mick sat down at the table, on chairs Mick assured would hold, while Beth feasted on pancakes.

As she ate, Beth became aware that Mick was watching her. "What?" she said with a laugh, "Do I have something on my –" she broke off as he kissed her.

A full minute later, Beth pulled back, a stunned look on her face. "I'm going to guess that you don't regret last night, then." He shook his head in response.

"Eat your breakfast," he said to her, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Beth asked.

Mick looked at her, so beautiful with her messed up morning hair and confused expression. "I have to finish a case."

"Mick." Beth stood up, pancakes abandoned. "You never actually promised me…" Beth trailed off, fear beginning to strike her again.

Mick just smiled at her. "Why would I take the risk of dying when I have so much to live for?" He lent down and kissed her lips, and was gone before Beth could begin to return it.

"Stupid, romantic vampire," she muttered, returning to her breakfast.

Mick returned shortly after midday, to find the house empty. A note waited for him on the bench.

**Gone back to LA. Work called. I'll see you tonight. **

**Love Beth.**

A smile hit his face. It was just like Beth, to assume that he would be returning. She was right, of course, there was no way he could leave her now. He'd given in to her, surrendered, after fighting so hard. Which meant he had to be around her, to keep her safe. Mick went to the fridge, pulling out a bag of blood. Downing it quickly, he then packed up his things and had one last look around the house. The old, dilapidated thing had served him well.

Driving along the road towards Beth made the trip seem so much more worthwhile. But it also gave him time to think. And thinking led him to the conclusion that he had forgotten about, while Beth had been there clouding his judgement.

There was absolutely no way they could be together.

Because in fifty, sixty years time, she would die. She would grow old, get ill, and die. And he would still be thirty, living without her.

"God, Mick, what were you thinking?" he said under his breath. The problem was that this logic was easy to assess when away from her, but much harder to keep in mind when her eyes were locked on his, when he could smell her and touch her.

Sighing, Mick picked up his mobile and dialled Josef's number.

"_Mick! Nice to hear from you."_ Mick rolled his eyes.

"Josef, next time I tell you where I am hiding out, would you mind not telling the person I'm hiding from?"

"Yeah, well, you missed her, she missed you, you were being stupid… What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe talked to me yourself?"

"_Because that would have ended well,"_ Josef's voice was heavily sarcastic.

"Fair enough." Mick caved. " But now we have a problem."

"_What did you do?"_

"Fell in love with a human." Josef was silent for a minute.

"_You don't plan on leaving again, do you?"_

"I don't see what else I can do. I'm a danger to her," Mick said determinedly.

"Not if you're around to protect her. Let yourself have a little fun, Mick. Enjoy life with your human friend."

"I don't want to hurt her," Mick said quietly, eyes fixed straight ahead on the road.

"_So don't leave."_ Josef hung up the phone, with Mick still thinking over his last words. The thing was, his oldest friend was right. He had seen the hurt in Beth's eyes when she mentioned him leaving, and he couldn't put her through more pain.

Plus, he loved her. And when it came down to it, he just couldn't resist her.

Beth sat at her desk at Buzz Wire, finishing some research on an article. It was 7.30, and her mind just wasn't on the job. Mick's face was the only thing she could think about, and it was distracting her to insane proportions.

Beth was no idiot. She knew the conclusion Mick would come to, and she knew that if he chose to leave again, she wouldn't stand a chance. He wouldn't tell anyone, not even Josef, and Beth would never see him again. She groaned, dropping her head down on the desk. She had to trust that he would see her today, to give her a chance to tell him the truth.

To tell him what she wanted to do.


	5. It Ends Tonight

**Sorry – I've been away. Will be going away again, so don't expect an update for a few days! Sorry again! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I truly appreciate them. In answer, I have read the whole twilight series over and over, I am a huge fan. So forgive me if this gets a little to Twilight-ish. I'm trying my best!**

**It Ends Tonight – All American Rejects**

Sitting in front of her apartment, waiting for her to come home, Mick felt so…. _Human_. So vulnerable and weak. It was nearing 8.00 and he could hear her car coming up the street. He pulled himself to his feet. If he wanted to, Mick could be inside that house, but waiting for Beth seemed like the right thing to do. Her car turned into the buildings parking lot, then she walked into the foyer, toward the elevator, while he waited patiently for her to reach this floor. He knew which elevator she was in, how many other people were in it and how long it would take to arrive. Being a vampire wasn't without its perks.

The doors opened, and Beth walked out, her head down as she rummaged through her bag for her keys. He gave a low whistle to alert her to his presence. She looked up, a smile on her face already.

"And here was me thinking the mythical creature would disappear," she said to him, standing on tip-toes to press her lips against his. Mick felt a slow smile spread across his face, her kiss making him weak. He knew what he had to do, but it was very difficult to keep in mind when she kissed him like that. At that thought, he pressed his lips more desperately against hers, knowing it would be the last one they shared.

Beth understood him perfectly, better than he could ever know. The rushed harshness of this kiss didn't surprise her, only made her surer of her decision. He wouldn't like it, she thought, as she enjoyed his kiss, but he would get over it.

Finally coming up for air, Beth picked up the keys she had dropped on the floor and shakily inserted it into the lock.

"Coming in?" she invited, pushing the door open and striding into her apartment. Mick followed, trepidation growing in him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but his words would do just that – he didn't even let himself thinking of what they would do to his own heart. The heart that had just began to heal again, after decades of being empty, cold and broken. He watched Beth walk to her room, dumping a bag and her coat, and then returning in black pants and a low-cut red shirt. Mick gulped. She looked incredible in red. As she walked back into the lounge, she caught him watching her, a pained expression on his face. Taking a deep breath, Beth gathered her strength. _Let it begin._

"Just say it, Mick. Don't drag this out any further," Beth said, perching on the cream coloured sofa. Mick blinked, startled. Well, that was one way to get onto the subject.

"Look, Beth, I'm sorry, but this… it can't work. It's just not possible." Mick buried his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but in her eyes.

Beth tilted her head to the side. She was pretty sure that what he was saying should be cutting her, hurting like nothing she'd ever felt before. She could see the pain it was bringing him. But she felt nothing.

Because she knew he wouldn't actually be leaving.

"Bullshit."

Micks head snapped up, looking at Beth curiously. Of all the ways he imagined her taking this (tearful, angry, vengeful… the list went on), calm and calculating just didn't feature. "What?"

"I said, 'bullshit'." Beth stood up from the couch and walked over to Mick. "It is possible, and you know it."

"Beth, I am not putting you in any more danger! The more you're around me, the more trouble you get into. No! No one else gets hurt because of me, OK?" His eyes were pain-filled and aching. She could see it. And, in her minds eye, she saw how that ache had been gone from his eyes last night and this morning.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "That argument is redundant. You've saved my life so many times it cancels out."

Mick stared at her, disbelieving. "Beth, even if you survive being around me, one day…" Mick cut himself off and turned away, suddenly aware of how small the gap between them had become.

"One day… What?" Beth prompted, unwilling to let that one slide. She was a reporter. She knew when she had hit the heart of an issue.

Anger swelled in Mick. Couldn't she just let it go? "I live forever, Beth! Immortal, here till the end, undying! One day… one day you'll die." His voice became quiet, his body turned side on to her. Despite feeling so in control at the beginning of this conversation, Beth began to tremble as his tone became more intimate.

"And I'll be alone again." The last few words were barely audible, Beth straining her ears to hear them. But hear them she did, and they tore at her heart like nothing else ever could. Not the idea of her death, but the thought of Mick, alone, devastated and dangerous – mainly to himself. Beth pressed a hand against Micks bicep, turning him back towards her. Oh, he could have resisted.

But he didn't want to.

Beth bowed her head, leaning it against his muscular chest. His body stiffened, not wanting to yield to her touch again. That lasted all of ten seconds, after which his arms circled her almost automatically. It still surprised him how right she felt, wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you. And I'm never leaving you," Beth said quietly to his chest. Mick sighed.

"Beth, it has to be this way."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "And what if I couldn't die? Would it be possible then?"

Too late, he realised where these arguments had been going.

"Beth…" he cautioned.

"Just tell me! Hypothetically, if it were possible that I could spend all of eternity with you, would you…" her voice began to shake. "Would you want to?"  
He saw where her real fear lay, and was amazed. He could understand that she didn't fear him sucking her blood – he was a very well behaved vampire, after all – but that she was more afraid of him not wanting her than…

Than of becoming a monster herself.

He should have turned away at this point, Mick realised later. Just left, never answering that question. He didn't, though, instead staying to put to rest Beth's insecurities. Before he left, he needed her to know that there was no one else he would rather spend eternity with.

"Yes," he said quietly, pulling her against his chest again.

"Then do it," Beth said, drawing back from him. "Please, change me."

Mick looked at her in wonder. It would be so easy, just to sink his fangs into her neck, drain her of her blood and then give her some of his own. Then they could be together forever.

Monsters, both of them.

Mick recoiled. "No, Beth, I'm not doing it." He pushed her away, rougher than he had ever touched her before. He walked away, picking up his jacket and heading towards the door. Beth followed him, persistent as always.

"I want it, though! Not just for you, imagine how good a reporter I could be then!"

"And what about the bloodlust? The danger you put others in with your strength? And living forever isn't such a picnic, you know!' Mick argued angrily.

"It would be if I had you," Beth bit back.

Unseen to both of them, a shadowy figure slipped into the room, concealed in the hallway. The figure listened to their argument with a slight smile on his face, then snuck closer to the lounge.

Mick turned away from her again, hiding his face. "Goodbye Beth. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

"Damn you, don't you dare just leave! Think about what I said, at least," she shouted at his back. She had known he wouldn't take it well, but she thought Mick would at least listen. He continued to walk away.

"Uh, stupid, dramatic, idiot vampire," Beth muttered under her breath, following him. Eyes fixed on Mick's back; the first indication that something was wrong was when Mick stopped walking.

The figure reached the entrance to the hall and waited for Mick to get close enough. Distracted by emotion, the figure thought that Mick wouldn't even sense him.

He was wrong.

Mick stopped as he heard the faint sound of someone breathing. He realised there was someone other than themselves in the apartment, and went into attack mode. Using his vampire senses, he quickly learnt that the intruder was barely two meters in front of him. Mick sprung at the intruder, wrestling him to the ground. A moment later, Mick was on his back, pinned and shocked at the strength of his attacker. Mick fought back, flinging the intruder off him and into the wall, then pinning him there with a strong arm.

Beth heard the commotion in the dark hallway and did the only thing she could to help – she hit the lights.

The lights overhead invaded the hallway, revealing the person who had snuck into Beth's apartment. Both Beth and Mick stared, Mick dropping his arm from the assailant's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. First Time

First Time by Lifehouse – Please give this song a listen, it really fits to how Mick is feeling.

"Is this how you greet all your old friends? I have to say, Mick, I'm not too impressed," Josef said sarcastically, pushing his friend away in jest. "How are you Mick?"

Mick frowned. "Why don't you tell me? You seem to be more involved with my life than I am at the moment."

Josef laughed and walked past Mick into the flat. "Hey Beth."

"Josef," she replied, relaxing a little. The ancient vampire crossed the room to take a seat on Beth's couch. Beth sat across from him, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

Mick claimed the spare armchair, feeling the tension in the room like a fourth person.

Once comfortable, Mick turned on Josef. "Alright. Why are you here?"

Josef grinned in a way that made Mick very uneasy. "To give you another option. A compromise, shall we say," Josef said, lifting his feet and placing them on the coffee table.

Mick lent forward, almost subconsciously. Beth did the same, puzzled.

"A compromise? Josef…" Mick said incredulously.

The vampire in question slouched back on the chair, clearly enjoying the power he held over the pair.

"I heard your… discussion. And I've come to tell you that there is another option, that doesn't involve Mick leaving or Beth growing fangs. At least, not yet. Beth, you don't have any blood on hand, do you?"

Beth rolled her eyes and tilted her head, exposing her neck. "Sure, take a swig," she said sarcastically. Mick shot daggers at Josef, who smiled back smugly in response.

"Just get on with it, Josef," Mick said, raising an eyebrow at his old friend.

"Alright, since you insist."

Josef cleared his throat then stood up to entertain his audience. Beth bit her lip, too afraid to look at Mick. A small bubble of hope was rising in her, that she desperately tried to suppress. It wouldn't do to get too excited until Josef had announced his grand scheme.

"It's simple, really. You give your relationship a trial period, of say, two years. Beth will not get old or frail in that time, and it gives her time to decide if she really wants to become a vampire, instead of rushing it," Josef shrugged and flashed the pair a smile.

Beth hid a grin in her hand. In two years she could easily persuade Mick to turn her, and he could hardly resist this idea of Josef's.

Mick turned the idea over in his head. It was a sound one, giving time for things to change before Beth was trapped into anything. He was still reluctant to turn her into a monster, but Josef's offer was like promising sight to a blind man – to refuse would be to pass up the chance of a lifetime.

Still.

She was safer away from him.

Watching Micks face carefully, Beth sighed wearily as she saw him reach a negative conclusion. Quickly raising her eyes to meet Josef's, she glanced at Mick, then back at Josef and shook her head slightly. Josef realised what she was getting at, and pulled Mick out of his seat.

"Lets have a word, Mick." They walked into Beth's study. As soon as the door shut behind them, Beth leapt off the couch and placed an ear to the door.

"What were you thinking, Josef? You know it can't work," Mick said, his voice defeated in a way that was unfamiliar and slightly scary for Josef to hear.

"It can work!" Josef said firmly, "You're just to afraid to let it. You know, for a vampire, you really are a wuss."

Mick raised his eyebrows again, "This isn't about me being afraid, it's about turning a perfectly normal, happy human into a monster! I wont ruin her life with bloodsucking and freezers, Josef. She's better off without it."  
The door flew open. "Isn't that my choice?" Beth demanded. "It's my life, I have a right to choose what happens in it!"

Josef hid a smile. This was the reason he was fighting for Mick to keep her around – Beth really was good value, and could keep Mick in his place.

"I will not be responsible for you becoming a monster! I can't hurt you like that, Beth," Mick said tenderly.

Beth lowered her voice. "You wouldn't be hurting me. It's what I want, Mick, and I'm willing to wait two years. Why can't you make any sort of compromise?"

Mick knew he had been beaten. She was right; of course, he should stop fighting the inevitable.

Maybe it was time for him to go after what he wanted, instead of using excuses.

Mick let his eyes lock on Beth's. Josef took the hint and was out the door before either of them even noticed.

"Could we give it a go, Mick? Just see how it works out?" Beth asked, walking closer to him. Mick felt his resistance crumbling and willpower fading.

"If you feel any doubts, at any point, just say. Don't wait until it's too late to back out. You're not obliged to stay with this – I wont be offended if you leave." It was sort of true – he'd be broken hearted instead.

Beth grinned broadly as she realised she had won.

"And if you are in danger, I'll –"

Beth clamped a hand over his mouth. "Would you shut up and kiss me already?"

With a smile on his face, Mick wrapped his arms around Beth and kissed her, lifting her off her feet in the process. Her arms came up around his neck, fingers running through his brown curls.

Beth let out a short laugh. Mick pulled back, eyeing her curiously.

"What?" he asked, a gorgeous grin coming over his face.

"How many girls get to say that they're dating a vampire?"

Beth grinned at the delighted sparkle in his blue eyes, and then put her arms back around his neck. Mick swept her up in his arms and kissed her again.

"How many vampires get to say they're dating the most beautiful woman they've ever met?"


	7. The End

The End

Ok, thank you for all your reviews; I really appreciate all the comments. It's good to know I was getting things right!

If the interest is there, I have an idea for a second part that was originally going to be included in this story. It has a whole lot more action and vampire confrontations!

It would be set 6 months after Weakness finished, and involve a Van Helsing wanna be, two runaway vampires and a turning…

Thanks again!!! Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Note

Just a note for those still following this story – first chapter of the sequel is up. The story is called Unsaid (after the Fray song, I'm slightly in love with them). First chapter is titled Hanging by a Moment (Lifehouse song. Also in love with them).

Enjoy!

Playlist for Weakness 

Missing You – Tyler Hilton

It's Not Over – Daughtry

Never Let You Go – Evermore

Somewhere in Between – Lifehouse

It Ends Tonight – All American Rejects

First Time – Lifehouse.


End file.
